


Clarity

by lila_luscious1, lp_pinetti, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent Peggy Carter - Freeform, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Melinda and Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lp_pinetti/pseuds/lp_pinetti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.AGENT CARTER
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Melinda May/Andrew Garner, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Jason Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [corezzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezzi/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts).



I love him. Very much. I have; I DO. I don't express feelings and sentiments well. He would say to me 'I love you', and I'd smile and say  
'I know. Me too.' In order to be The Calvary, and after, I walled off all outward expressions to include smiling. Joy, surprise. Even in  
bed. After Bahairn, my feelings stayed the same-registering them, making Andrew FEEL THEM, BELIEVE THEM...if I say 'I want to have a  
baby with you' and there's a blank expression on your face, it is so very hard to make that deeply felt emotion believed. 

I could see him watching me, at times. He's a psychologist: looking into the human mind is what he does. When we make love, my body  
responds as it always has, and so when he draws the final orgasm from me...for that one second, my facade crumbles, and the REAL ME  
peeks through. For that one second. I'm Melinda May, wife of Andrew Garner. 

I want to be that again. If I want it enough, I can do it, right? He wants his wife. That's fine with me. He wanted me to cook, instead of  
us employing a cook. A wife cooks for her husband; not as a duty, as a labor of love. I'm going to surprise him with my new steak-  
grilling skills. Drew loves steak!

What I won't tell him about is...what I've been doing since our divorce. He would never judge me for 'scratching an itch': Romanov, Morse,  
Ward, Tripp, Sparrow...he doesn't need to know about them-she certainly has no intention of asking about any of his trysts (Andrew is a  
good-looking man and he isn't one to neglect himself).

"Hey, you."

"Agent May."

"Call me Li-Ling"

"That's only in the bedroom..."

"Then let's go to THE BEDROOM...after you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in 2015, Peggy Carter and Dr. Jason Wilkes have a much needed (and much anticipated  
> "conversation
> 
> M for sexual situations and discussions

"Agent Carter...Dr. Wilkes." A stiff handshake and Daniel Sousa is gone.

"There's history there; and I right?" Jason Wilkes may not want to know the answer.

"Not really. We're...COLLEAGUES let's say." Her attempt to look innocent falls just short.

"I may be a lab rat, but I'm an educated man who _has_ had experience with women before, Carter. I mischaracterized our  
relationship I see...I saw it as mutually respectful, with a thread of attraction beneath it: you apparently don't respect me at all."

Peggy gasps, loudly-That isn't AT ALL true, Jason! I have nothing but respect for you, it's...it's..."

"Complicated", Dr. Wilkes helpfully supplied.

"YES! Quite! Apart from that, he-Agent Sousa- is besotted by another woman: Agent Daisy Johnson. I am a free woman, who knows her own  
mind."

"Alright. I have a question though: is the reason we haven't taken our relationship to the next level have anything to do with RACE?"

Peggy is indignant: "WOT!? NO!...Yes...possibly..." she concluded weakly.

"And there it is", Jason Wilkes spits bitterly.

"If I may explain...am I allowed to do that-explain?"

A barely perceptible nod from Wilkes. "During the war, we met a pair blokes in England, my cousin Pats and I...African soldiers from  
Nigeria..."

To Agent Carter's surprise, Jason Wilkes laughs aloud.

"And what has given you the giggles?!", she asks through clenched teeth.

"I think I know why you're hesitant to go further with me...West Africans are known for their...exceptional endowment, let's say."

"Ah...right-o... _exceptional_ is putting it a bit mildy, though!"

"My origins are somewhat further south, where substantial rather than ridiculous is more the standard."

"Pshaw."

"Um...what was that?"

"Lock the door and _show me...I believe you to be an honourable man-however to this point nothing has been proved."_


End file.
